


No More Lion About Love

by SatyrSyd37



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev swears that this year, he's not going to fall in love. Nope. Not happening. Probably not. Okay, <i>maybe</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Lion About Love

**Author's Note:**

> (did you...did you see the pun in the title? hahaha I'm so funny)
> 
> Instead of writing 15 other things of greater importance, I wrote this little fic for you guys because Yaku and Lev need more love (and more screen time...)

Lev Haiba’s a pretty darn good guy. He’s smart and funny and good looking, and he’s great at volleyball too. He’s the team’s ace, after all.

 _No you’re not!_ Lev imagines Yamamoto would yell if he could hear Lev’s thoughts. (But Lev knows that the ace is the one who scores the most points, and _he’s_ the one who’s going to score the most points for Nekoma.)

The point is that, all round, Lev’s nearly flawless. But if he did have one weakness, it’d have to be his habit of developing crushes quickly. And falling for them _hard_.

He was lucky to start high school with a clean slate. All his crushes from middle school had gone to different high schools and he was able to forget about them (after a period of moping). _No more crushes,_ Lev resolved this year. No more angsting over relationship things. He has better things to do, less painful things. Luckily, this time, he had volleyball to distract him from romance.

Only, that didn’t work out so well. Not well at _all_. Lev quickly realized volleyball was actually the problem, not the solution.

“Yaku-san! Are you really only 165 centimeters?”

“165.2, asshole!”

Recently, Lev’s favorite pastime has been teasing Yaku. It’s just so fun to get a reaction out of him.

Lev puts his finger on his chin, as if deep in thought. “So that’s…barely a meter and a half, right?”

 _Whack!_ The kick to the back of his leg nearly knocks him over. “At least I’m not freakishly tall like you!” Yaku protests.

Lev smiles. There’s no bite behind Yaku’s words, so Lev can’t be bring himself to be offended. He rights himself up again, rubbing the back of his leg. “You’re just jealous, Yaku-san.”

Yaku turns to stare right at him. Even though Lev is looking down on Yaku, he feels that Yaku was the one looming over _him_. Lev gulps.

 _Shit, maybe I went too far this time…_ Yaku’s mouth is twisted in a snarl, his deep brown eyes furious and intense, baring right into his soul. It scares the crap out of him (…but also kind of turned him on?).

“If I heard what I think I heard,” Yaku says in a low, threatening voice.  _Whoa – that’s…kind of hot._ Lev feels himself heating up, on his cheeks and…further below. “You better start running, because I’m going to peel the skin right off your back to make volleyballs from - !”

“Save your ass, Lev!” Yamamoto whispers from behind him.

“Run, Lev, run!” Inuoka adds hastily.

Lev follows their advice, sprinting out of the room before Yaku even finishes speaking. He dashes straight out of the gym and into the locker rooms, slamming the door behind him.

His back still against the door, Lev slides down until he thumps onto the floor. He stares at a point on the wall, immobile. _I’m in too deep!_ he thinks _. I’m in way too deep!_

(Oh god, he should _not_ be phrasing it like that, nope, that is definitely not helping with the arising problem in his pants).

He can’t deny it anymore. Not when Lev unintentionally interprets Yaku’s angry voice as his bedroom voice. He’s got a huge crush on Yaku.

Lev mulls over his failure to avoid falling for someone for the rest of practice, which thankfully doesn’t last much longer. Within ten minutes, everyone returns to the locker room from the gym and starts changing. Lev is already dressed and has his things packed up. Thanks to lots of practice and sheer willpower, Lev was able to calm and contain himself. He likes to think that he’s a pretty cool and collected guy…he wonders if that’s the kind of guy Yaku likes…

_No – stop it Lev. No more._

He doesn’t see Kuroo come into the locker room. Or Yaku, for that matter (thank whatever gods are out there). They must still be in the gym. That’s good, because Lev realizes he has to apologize to his captain for running off during practice (although he thinks Kuroo will sympathize with his cause).

He waits until everyone else leaves, trying to forget about Yamamoto’s warning to him about Yaku’s pissy attitude. Then he heads back to the gym to find Kuroo.

He’s just about step around the door when he hears Kuroo say, “So…you’re still not getting along with Lev.”

 _That’s me!_ he thinks, and stops. He leans backs up against the door, listening intently for whoever’s with Kuroo to speak.

“Eh…if you want to phrase it that way.” It’s Yaku!

“What’s so bad about him? Everyone else seems to get along with him…although it did take awhile. Even Kenma argues with him less than you do, and they got off to a worst start than you did.”

Lev hears Yaku sigh. “He’s just so annoying! He thinks he’s so great at volleyball even though he only just started playing, after all of us have been working hard at it for years. And the stupid height thing – we get it, you’re fucking tall! Now shut up about it! He’s just so irritating all the time, with his cheeky attitude and stupid little grins and long legs…”

Oh. So that’s how Yaku feels about him. Lev didn’t think his mood could get worse, but it does. He’d known that Yaku maybe didn’t like him as much as he liked Yaku. Lev did tease him, but it was in good spirit! He had just thought Yaku was a little frustrated with him…not that Yaku _hated_ him.

“I have a different theory,” Kuroo says. Lev’s ears perk up.

Yaku snorts. “What’re you talking about?”

“I think you have a crush on him.”

Lev’s heart skips a beat. A crush on _Lev_?! After Yaku said all those dreadful things about him? Is Kuroo crazy?

To Lev’s surprise, Yaku doesn’t break out into laughter, nor does he argue furiously against him.

Instead, Yaku stutters, “W-w-what makes you say that?”

Lev doesn’t have to see Kuroo to know he’s smirking now. “You can try and deny it, but the rest of us already see it. We know you’re just covering up your affection for him with yelling and anger. Your face turns red when he hangs over you, you know. And you’re constantly sneaking looks at him. It’s hard to miss the longing affection in your eye when you stare at him from behind – ”

“ _Hey_! I don’t do that!”

Lev imagines Kuroo his raises his eyebrows now, as if saying, ‘Yes, yes you do.’

For a moment, there’s silence. Lev fears what he’ll hear next.

Yaku sighs dramatically. “Ugh, who am I kidding? You’re right – I have a big, gay crush on him.” _What?!_ Lev claps his hand over his mouth.“He’s just – I actually… _like_ how he’s so determined to be the ace. Even from the moment he joined, before he could even hit Kenma’s tosses, he never once doubted he could do it. And he works really hard to achieve that. I guess I like his self-confidence. It makes him seem…reliable, I guess.”

“Oho ho, you like so you like a _confident_ man, Yaku?” Kuroo chides.

“Shut _up_!”

Holy shit – everything Yaku had said before, that was a lie? He actually thinks Lev is _cool_? Relief floods into his system, and against his will, his affection for Yaku grows even more.

“So is it just his personality you dig or do you think he’s hot, too?” Kuroo asks.

“ _Of course_ I think he’s hot.” Lev perks up even more. Yaku…thinks he’s attractive? Lev can’t stop the smile (or the blush) from spreading over his face. “Who wouldn’t? Are you blind? Like - his eyes. Have you seen his eyes? It’s hard to see them sometimes, cause they’re so damn far up, but they’re gorgeous! They’re just so mesmerizing and such a bright green and Kuroo – Kuroo, have you even _seen_ his legs?!”

Lev can’t contain himself anymore.

“Yaku-saaaaaan!” Lev hops out from behind the door, bowling right into Yaku.

“Holy shit!” Yaku cries as he falls to the floor, Lev tumbling right on top of him. Yaku’s on his back, and Lev is holding himself above him. Yaku’s eyes are blown wide with surprise and his face is as red as his jersey.

Lev fumbles for words. _I heard everything you said! Thank you for the compliments! I like you too!_ he wants to say.  But he can’t form the right words. Instead he finds himself blurting, “Yaku-san, what were you saying about my legs?”

 _“Ha!”_ Kuroo guffaws. Both Yaku and Lev watch as Kuroo nearly falls to the ground from laughing so hard, wheezing through his teeth, trying to contain himself. After a moment, Kuroo composes himself enough to say, “I’ll – _ha ha!_ – I’ll leave you two alone now,” before dashing out of the room, his hands covering his mouth in a poor attempt to try and hold back his laughter.

With Kuroo’s absence, Lev suddenly feels how close he is to Yaku. His knees rub the outside of Yaku’s thighs, and – shit – he’s still hovering over him, practically pinning Yaku to the ground. He quickly pulls himself off of the other boy, giving him some space to breath. Yaku sits up, with a dazed look on his face.

Lev sits with his legs cross and waits for Yaku to say something, not knowing what to say himself.

“So…how much did you hear?” Yaku asks cautiously. He won’t look Lev in the eye.

“Everything, I think.”

“All that stuff I said about you…”

Lev nods. “You said you have a big, gay crush on me.”

Yaku slaps his palms to his face and hides behind his hands. _Cute_ , Lev thinks.

Since Yaku doesn’t seem to want to make a move, Lev crawls closer and kneels right in front of him. He carefully pulls Yaku’s hands away from his face, and sets them in his lap. His hands are so much smaller than Lev’s, but more calloused. They feel stronger, steadier. Lev likes holding them.

Yaku’s eyes finally meet his own. Lev holds his hands tighter and smiles. “It’s okay, Yaku-san. I have a big, gay crush on you too.”

Lev didn’t think Yaku’s face could get any more red that it already was, but it does. His eyes widen, and a small gasp escapes his lips as his mouth parts in surprise.

Suddenly his surprise morphs to suspicion, his eyes narrowing and his mouth forming a tight line. He leans back, away from Lev, and asks, “…you’re not joking, are you? I mean, because…if this is a joke…”

Instead of answering, Lev engulfs him in a big, crushing hug.

“Ack!” Yaku struggles underneath Lev’s tangle of limbs.

Lev squeezes him tighter and whispers in his ear, “Of course not.”

Yaku freezes. He lets Lev adjust his arms and legs so that he’s comfortably enveloped in Lev’s enormous hug. Then, slowly, he relaxes in Lev’s arms, even wrapping his own around Lev’s waist.

For a moment, they stay still, wrapped in each other’s arms. Lev likes holding Yaku close to him; he feels warm and loving and small in his arms and Lev thinks to himself _Why didn’t I want this again? Crushes are awesome._

“Hey Yaku,” Lev asks. “Wanna go get stir-fried vegetableswith me?”

Yaku grins into Lev’s shoulder. “Lev, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes I am,” Lev says without hesitation.

Yaku leans away from him, breaking off their hug. He has a pure, innocent smile on his face as he says, “I accept. But only if you’re paying.”

“Hey!”

Yaku stands up, and Lev follows him. “You’re the one that asked me on a date, so you’re the one that’s got to pay!”

“But Yaku-san, I don’t have any money!”

He glances at Lev. Lev smiles shyly at him, trying to look as innocent and clueless as possible. Yaku sighs dramatically, “…just this once. Just this once I’ll pay.”

“Yay!”

“Besides…you’ll have plenty of times to pay me back. Right?” Yaku asks. Lev knows that he’s really asking something else: _You really want to do the dating thing?_

Lev nods. “Of course.”

As they walk out of the gym together, Lev reaches for Yaku’s hand. He has to bend down to reach it, but that’s okay, because Yaku holds onto his hand tightly, as if promising to never let go. Maybe Lev’s habit of falling in love fast wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Why stir-fried vegetables? Well, my dear friends, it is Yaku’s favorite food. (And Lev certainly knows this).
> 
> [tumblr](http://satyr-syd.tumblr.com)


End file.
